


Holy shit you suck!

by supershance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Courtesy of Lance, Fluff, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Vampire!Shiro, hunk is onto you shiro, i like how that was already a tag, lance is a human, yes the title is a vampire pun lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: Lance just loves his big, soft, cuddly...vampire boyfriend? Or in which lance didn't know his boyfriend was a vampire and Shiro has some explaining to do.





	Holy shit you suck!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for the voltron fandom and I'm a little nervous writing this but I think it'll turn out fine so please enjoy this soft fluffy shance with vampire!shiro. Also despite the summary there is no angst over shiro not mentioning hes a vampire this is all fluff bc I'm weak and can't handle angst lmao.

 

 

Now never in his life did Lance think his boyfriend, his kind, soft-hearted boyfriend, would be a vampire. He never thought twice about always having to invite Shiro into his home when he would come over, he just thought he was shy. He also never thought twice about Shiro's little obsession with his neck. Isn't it normal for your boyfriend to fixate on his neck when they had intimate moments together or even just soft kisses so lance knows he's there? So when his best friend, Hunk, told him that he thinks Lance's boyfriend, his cute, cuddly man, was a vampire, he laughed in his face. Loudly.

"Lance! C'mon bro I'm super serious right now! Please stop laughing I'm concerned for your safety!" Hunk whisper yelled at lance from across the table in the small cafe they were sitting in.

"That's ridiculous buddy! Look at Shiro and tell me he could actually hurt anyone...you know what that's one hot, hulk of a man that looks like he could crush anyone so don't look at him just think of him and tell me he'd bring harm to anyone." Lance retorted, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Don't let those good looks fool you Lance that guy wants blood. Blood! Why do we have to invite him in wherever we're at? And what about all those marks on your neck that you swear no one can see? He's got a real fixation on that thing, man. It's a little creepy." Hunk said, rolling his eyes.

"Why is it so weird that my boyfriend likes my neck? I think it's cute, man." Lance said, shrugging. "And what's so wild about him having manners and wanting to be invited in? Maybe he's a little shy." says Lance crossing his arms.

"I swear I've seen him with fangs, Lance. Fangs! Is that normal? I know you like him, but I'm just looking out for you. Not everyone is who they say they are." says Hunk, concerned.

"Hunk, buddy, my man, I know you love me and all but this just sounds so crazy. Like, he can walk in the sun and my moms rosary necklace had no effect whatsoever when she hugged him. I think your worrying for nothing, it'll all be okay. Now I gotta go I have class in like, 10 minutes so I'll see you later bro, bye." said Lance as he stood from the table and waved a goodbye to his best friend.

Hunk looked on worriedly as his best friend in the whole world left the cafe without heeding his warnings about his boyfriend. He knows that something is off with Shiro, he just has a feeling.

 

* * *

 

After class, Lance decides to go to Shiros so they can have a big cuddle fest on his boyfriends weirdly comfortable couch. He texts him to let him know that he'll be there in about ten minutes and Shiro replies with a simple:  _ can't wait to see you :) _

When he opened the door, Shiro was there to greet him with a big hug and a face stuffed in his neck. The greeting reminded him of his conversation earlier with his best friend and he scoffed. Shiro pulled back and gave him a look and Lance just waved him off.

"How was your day?" said Shiro with a warm smile.

After he had settled onto the couch nearly sitting in Shiro’s lap, he replied “I had the most ridiculous conversation with Hunk today.”

“What about?” said Shiro, quirking an eyebrow.

“Don’t laugh...he was really trying to convince me that you’re a vampire. A vampire! And that you’re dangerous! He said that it's weird that you have that little fixation on my neck like, how is that weird? My boyfriend finding me attractive is weird? Man, Hunk is losing it. Even if you were a vampire you’d never hurt m-” Lance stopped after seeing Shiro blushing and looking uncomfortable. He was rigid and not looking at Lance at all.

“Shiro?” he whispered.

Shiro sighed loudly and looked at his boyfriend.

“I was going to tell you. Tonight, actually.” Shiro said quietly.

“You...really are a vampire, aren’t you? Oh my god Shiro what the fuck.” said Lance, open mouthed.

“Look I’m only like a quarter vampire so that’s why I seem so human. My mother is half vampire and my father is full human. I can be in the sun and crosses and religious things don’t burn me. I’m not immortal so I’ll age just like you and we can be together. I don’t need blood to survive, but I do kinda have fangs.” Shiro was panicking and Lance could hear it in his voice.

“Let me see.” said Lance, softly.

“I’m sorry...what?” bewildered, Shiro looked at his boyfriend.

“Let me see your fangs, doofus.”

Shiros mouth dropped open, but not to show Lance his fangs, because he was surprised. Why wasn’t he freaking out? He should be terrified right now. He just told his boyfriend he was part bloodsucker and he asks to see his fangs?

“Are you gonna show me or not? Shiro? Helloooo…” Lance is waving his arms in front of Shiro's face.

“Sorry I’m just...how are you not scared right now?” says Shiro, looking on in concern.

“I know you won’t hurt me, Kashi. The fact that you’re even this scared of my reaction tells me we’ll be okay so you don’t need to worry I won’t tell anyone...unless it’s okay with you” says Lance, turning from soft to devious in a second.

Shiro turns a disapproving eye on his boyfriend.

“Okay! I won’t say anything you big baby.” Lance pouts. “But you still gotta show me those fangs.” He winks.

Blushing, Shiro unsheathes his fangs and opens his mouth so that his boyfriend can peer into his mouth.

“...That’s kinda hot.” says Lance, tapping his nail on one of Shiro’s fangs.

“Lance!” Shiro closes his mouth and turns an even darker shade of red.

“Oh c’mon Kashi” says Lance seductively. “Are those fangs or are you just happy to see me? Wait I got more. Don’t worry, I won’t impale you with a stake.” Lance has a lecherous grin on his face. “Unless you’d like to be impaled on  _ my  _ stake _.” _

“Get outta here, that one was just bad!” Shiro is crying from laughter and Lance is just glad he could change the serious mood in the room and make his boyfriend feel better.

“Ok ok, last one…” Lance looks Shiro dead in the eyes and says, “You have permission to enter me  _ anytime.” _

Shiros blush returns full force and he gives Lance a small glare before bursting into laughter.

“You know, I always thought this conversation would go way differently.” said Shiro, as the laughter died down.

“I was honestly going to make a big deal over it until you said that we could still be together. I thought it was really sweet that you mentioned that. Also, it showed me that you were insecure about being a vampire and that’s why you didn’t tell me. We all have insecurities, but that doesn’t mean we have to hide them all okay? I’m here for you just like I know you’re here for me. It doesn’t matter that you have fangs because I love you for you.” Lance is now holding the side of Shiro’s face in his right hand and looking into his eyes.

“I love you too, Lance. So much. I’m so happy that this doesn’t change anything.” says Shiro with relief visible on his face.

Lance suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face and said, “I suck, you suck. Let’s make this a party.”

“You may leave the premises, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble I randomly had in my head! Also follow me on tumblr @supershance!!!!! Also idk why but my stuff on tumblr isn't showing up in the shance tag maybe it's bc i just made the blog if y'all know please let me know!


End file.
